


Celestial Luminary and Super Sleuth! Chase the Evil Checkmate!

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anyone see that post from a few months ago on tumblr?, Drama! Romance! Angst!, Dramatic Irony, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm bringing back my verse!, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Secret Identity, Superheroes, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Series of oneshots in no particular order regarding my Superhero AU!In a world where those with superpowers are shunned, one Supervillain sets out to wreck chaos across a society that dares to shun his talents. Can Celestial Luminary and Super Sleuth track down the fearsome Checkmate while keeping their personal lives and relationships in tact?





	1. Who's Your Favorite?

**Author's Note:**

> Link to post about the AU: https://browa123.tumblr.com/post/176563137442/all-about-the-superhero-au-as-of-right-now  
> The reception is amazing, thank you! This by far has the most notes out of any post and I'm only just now laying down a fic about it XD

"So, do you two have favorite supervillains?"

Both Saihara and Momota jump a bit when Ouma asks the question. The three are sitting at a cafe in the middle of town, drinking their respective drinks. After recuperating, Saihara takes a sip of his coffee. 

"What brings that question up, Kokichi-kun?" he can't help but ask as Momota keeps sputtering. The detective-slash-sidekick can't help but worry for Momota's and his secret as the lights flicker in the cafe. 

"Oh nothing really! I was just watching Checkmate's heist last night! It's sooo much cooler when you can see the illusions! Tech can never make 'em visible you know!" Ouma states matter of factly, taking another long sip of his sickly sweet, highly caffeinated drink. Momota and Saihara share a look. It's no surprise Ouma is one of Checkmate's many fans, but seeing as the masked villain is their enemy, they just can't get behind him on it.

"Can't.... say I have a favorite, Oumichi. Just not the kind of guy who finds evildoers to be entertaining. Theatrics aside what Checkmate is doing is bad, and someone has to stop him!" Momota replies, to Ouma scoffing. 

"Someone like Celestial Luminary? Please, all he does is manipulate light. He only gets anywhere because his sidekick can sense Checkmate's illusion energy. You guys are laaame making him your favorite!" Ouma chuckles in turn. 

"IT'S NOT LAME! LUMINARY IS THE COOLEST AND HE LOOKS BETTER TOO!" Momota bursts in anger.

"Calm down, Kaito-kun, it's ok! Kokichi-kun is just being himself again!" Saihara quickly interjects. Momota sighs, he really should be used to this by now. Ouma grins widely in turn, sipping his drink again. 

"I just think Checkmate is the coolest because he's so fun! If I had superpowers like him, I'd want to make everyone laugh at my silly illusions and impress people!" Ouma explains. Momota perks up at that.

"Heh, that is a good reason, Oumichi! At least you would use Checkmate's powers better than the villain is right now," Momota concedes. 

"Yeah, the only issue is that using superpowers marks you as a freak around here, around anywhere really~!" Ouma states. Saihara can't help but agree with Ouma on that one. As stong as support for Celestial Luminary, Super Sleuth and even Checkmate are, they have powers that are feared by the common masses. Anyone who lets slip they have powers are shunned by society for the rest of their lives out of fear of what they can do. Saihara and Momota can only confide in each other about their powers, as hero and sidekick. And they can't let it slip to Ouma, or else the boy would surely leave them and spread rumors. Saihara and Momota have grown too attached to him and each other in the year they've been dating anyway, if Ouma left it would be like loosing a limb. For annoying as the liar is, he's still got the best intention at heart and things wouldn't be the same without him.

The three finish their drinks and throw out the plastic cups, walking out holding hands together. 

"So Momo-chan? What would you do with Celestial Luminary's powers? Since we're on that topic~!" Ouma pipes up once they're outside. 

"What would I do...?" Momota tugs at his goatee in thought. What would he do if he were allowed to use his powers freely, and not lock them away when not disguised? "Hmm.... If I had those kind of powers I'd probably light the way for those who are lost!" He finally decides with bravado. Ouma rolls his eyes and calls "that's so cheesy~!" as a result. Momota scoffs and Saihara chuckles. After the usual banter concludes, the three find themselves parting ways with a big hug from Momota.

"See you guys at school tommorrow!" the astronaut calls. 

"Don't forget to study, guys!" Saihara calls. 

"Nishishi! Goodbye Momo-chan~! Goodbye Shumai~!" Ouma sings as he goes his own direction away from the other two to catch the bus. The liar takes a relatively short ride back to his own home on the far outskirts of town, walking toward his room and closing the door. He shuts the windows and locks them before finding the one brick that slides into the wall, the thought of him calling Momota cheesy crossing his mind as the wall pulls back to reveal a slide into his hidden basement.

"Nishishi.... if Momo-chan is cheesy, I'm just gonna milk this~!" he decides as he heads down the slide to his secret lair. It lights up at his presence, as he faces the cabinet in front of him with a certain supervillain's regalia inside once he takes a step in the door. DICE's bright emblem hangs overhead as Ouma grins, moving toward the cabinet as his eyes start to glow with power. He reveals the scar he's had hidden under another illusion, a mask so slight even Super Sleuth can't sense it. He looks around his evil lair with a bright grin.

"Now then.... what should my next big Heist be...." Checkmate grins widely as illusionary power surrounds him...


	2. The Greatest Supervillain to Turn Public Eye, A Look Into the World of Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkmate has powers unlike anything anyone has ever seen, but in a world that hates his gift, how does he share it with the world?

The moon is low in the sky as people from all over gather. 

Above them lies three individuals, all in flashy costumes, squaring up each other as the scene is lit in the night sky. This same scene has happened many a time before, and the orchestrator couldn't be happier for the arrival of his two greatest opponents. His opposition was powerful, able to track him and dim the light on his escape every time they clashed. They have powers no normal human could possibly comprehend, and Checkmate couldn't be more pleased to allow them to use their gifts. He is gifted as well, with the power to create anything his mind thinks of and wisp it into reality in the form of an illusion. His power to create has now infected the world and many fans come to see his clashes with those who have powers like him.

Celestial Luminary, the so called hero of the two who is currently chasing him has the ability to manipulate light and energy particles with his mind. As long as energy is abound, the hero has the playing field advantage. (Which is all the time, because energy is everywhere) He observes the masked moron approaching him at high speeds, no doubt using his powers to go faster. Luckily Checkmate knows the brash hero's greatest weakness.

"Boo~!" the villain chimes, and a large, angry spirit tinged with the purple of his powers appears in front of the hero, causing him to scream loudly and loose focus, leaving room for Checkmate's escape with the prize of the night, a ruby the size of his fist. Or it would be, had it not been for the sidekick of Celestial Luminary. 

With a thud, Super Sleuth lands in front of Checkmate, no doubt tracking his energy. Super Sleuth was the antithesis to his natural gift without a doubt, being able to track the unique mental energy Checkmate creates every time he summons an illusion. With a wave of the sidekick's hand, the energy Checkmate had created the spirit with vanishes into thin air, Super Sleuth cutting through the illusion with a swift movement. With the spirit gone, Luminary recuperates himself, latching on to Super Slueth's arm. With the two distracted with each other, the supervillain continues his escape with the bright red gemstone in hand.

"Bastard! Get back here!" Luminary yells, going after him again swiftly. Checkmate only throws the duo a grin before reaching the edge of the building they were running across. He puts his feet on the ledge with a careful step, making sure not to step to far, or his next trick won't work.

"Dear rivals, it has been a pleasure putting on this show on this beautiful night, but now I must bid everyone adieu~!" Checkmate sings, giving a theatrical bow and sending an illusionary firework into the sky before leaning his weight, falling off the side of the building, causing many people below to gasp in shock. Of course, he'd planned this ordeal and as such his own sidekick moves to catch him while in the dark and whisk him far from the crowd with his gem in hand.

"Gonta-chan! That delivery was perfect! I knew that you'd make the closing act really shine!" Checkmate finally says after the two have reached the outskirts of town. The stockier man with a pair of insect wings and an extra set of arms sets the villain down gently with a sheepish smile.

"Gonta.... Bugbite is good henchman to Koki- Checkmate?" Gonta stutters out as Ouma leads his partner in crime inside his house with a big grin and a nod. He takes off his silk top hat and shakes his head a bit to clear it.

"An amazing performance, and a worthy henchman! Though we'll still have to work on differentiating your alter ego name from your regular name. It's important!" Ouma decides as he opens the door to his evil lair, leading Gonta inside. The mutated bug man was certainly scary to Ouma at first, but he's gifted. Gifted just like Ouma is. And he couldn't leave Gonta to fend for himself out in the woods the day they met! He still loathes the fact that Gonta was abandoned just because he was different.

"Alright, the disgusy thinga-majig that makes you look like a stupid normal person should be on the counter," Ouma instructs, picking up the tie and giving it to Gonta. The larger boy accepts it gratefully, tying it around his neck as the extra set of arms and wings vanish from sight. Ouma grins, taking off his own regalia and putting it back where it belongs in his lair. The two smile and bid each other farewell.

"Gonta can make it home from here. Gonta is again thankful, Kokichi! Had fun!" the much taller of the two gives a final wave to his leader as he walks back to his rented apartment. Ouma himself heads back inside, pulling the ruby out of his back pocket and twirling it around his hands. Iruma will be wanting it as payment for her ferrokinetic prowess making all the physical tools he used today to get it.

 _"That was the deal, twink! The illustrious and beautiful Goldscrew gets to be your shitty henchwoman in exchange for everything you pilfer with the shit I make you!"_ he can already hear her outrageous and lewd yelling in the back of his head as he moves the ruby through his hands one more time. He better get to her before she blows a gasket, both figuratively and literally with that metal bending of hers. But he does pause to meet the glow of his eyes in the mirror, and the cracked scar down his left eye.

"At least Gonta was never exploited for being a freak against his will..." he mutters to himself as his free hand grazes the glowing scar. Even though it's been years, the pain of him overloading his powers lingers now and again. He sighs, pulling up another illusion that spreads across his face, making his eyes normal and his scar vanish, but under his power the glow and scar are still very much present.

"And those ungifted fools say we're the freaks..." he hisses as he turns away from the mirror.


End file.
